Shaggy's second mate
by draco122
Summary: The sequel to Shaggy's secret the squeal. This is how Daphne ends up marrying Shaggy. Shaggy with Daphne and Thorn. Re posted last chapter with minor change.
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy's second d mate

Ok this is the sequel to Shaggy's secret the sequel. As hinted at before Daphne will become Shaggy's second wife. The last story gave a hint as to how it is going to work out.

Daphne was finishing up some grading of papers. It had been one and half years since the wedding of Thorn one of the red heads best friends and Shaggy one of the red head best friends and the man she loved. During the honeymoon Daphne got to know Sugi and Lilly better. She already knew Sugi since the red head helped baby sit for Sugi.

Lilly she did not know much about. All she knew was that the young girl was a cat girl. Daphne knew that when it came to using swords Lilly had few who could match her. Sugi could hold her own against Lilly. Shaggy would always win. Thorn would win half the time. Daphne also knew that both girls were very loyal to their adopted parents.

Daphne knew that Shaggy was more of a father to Sugi then her birth father. Daphne had nothing be respect for Shaggy's father but he did not know Sugi for long he died before Sugi turned three. As for a mother Thorn was more of a mother to Sugi then Stacy.

Speaking of Shaggy's mother he did not want to meet with her. It took over a year to get him to meet with her. He was meeting her in three days. Sibella suggested that the girls along with Thorn and Daphne go with Shaggy. Sibella would be in the shadows and she would strike if need be.

Daphne had not forgotten what Sibella told her about having her chance to be with Shaggy and not hurt anyone. She did not know when it would happen just that it would happen. However Daphne knew it would happen soon. She could feel it. Something told her that the meeting with Shaggy's mother would bring it out. She only hoped and prayed that Sugi and Lilly were not hurt.

Thorn was very happy. She had a great year and a half with Shaggy as her husband. Each day he made her fall more and more in love with him. The honeymoon was great they went to Japan were they took in the sights and meet with a friend of Shaggy's. They also made love to each other a lot. Thorn really enjoyed being a mother.

She was nervous at first. Actual to be honest she was downright terrified. She did not know how Sugi and Lilly would react to her so she h reason to fear. However she was happy. It felt right to her. It felt as if she was always there mother. As for being a werewolf she loved it. All of her sense were increased. She had a hard time at first but once she mastered her powers she enjoyed it greatly.

Sugi was doing very good as well. She no longer had nightmares about the abuse her former mother did to her. She had them until the wedding. She only guessed that when Thorn officially became her mother the fear she had stopped. She always feared that her former mother would take her away again. With Thorn being her mother Sugi knew that was next to impossible. It was still possible but it would be a lot harder.

When it came to her magic lessons from her new mother Sugi had grown very powerful. As Thorn had predicted Sugi had fully mastered her powers within a short time. Shaggy and Thorn were very proud of her. Sugi did not know what she was going to do with her powers but she was young so she had no need to hurry.

Lilly had grown stronger in all her areas. She was beyond happy that she had a family. She started to train with her sister and the two together were an unstoppable team. Expect for a few the beat everyone. The few were Sibella and Shaggy. However with just Sibella they were getting closer to beating her. When Sibella teamed up with Thorn or Shaggy or Thorn and Shaggy then the girls would lose.

Lilly was happy that she had a family that love her. One of her best days was her birthday. Since no one knew when she was born they made it up. They made it the day after Sugi's birthday. Lilly cried that day form joy. Her father and mother gave her great gifts. She got two new swords. They were like her old ones but these were stronger. They were forged by her father with the aid of her mother and sister.

Shaggy felt his life was perfect. He felt that nothing could be better than his life right now. He had no clue as to what changes would occur and how much better life would be for him.

End of chapter one

I know it was short but this was meant to give a little background on the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy's second mate chapter 2

Sibella was looking out the window in her office. She was in deep thought. Since her brother married Thorn she had been watching him closely. She knew Shaggy was in danger and by extension the world was in danger. Only two could stop it Thorn and Daphne. The hard part would be getting Thorn to admit it. The hardest part still would be getting Shaggy to admit it.

Sibella has no more time to think since into her office steps Daphne. Sibella said. "Daphne what we have talked about will come to pass in the next couple of days. I think the meeting with Stacy will bring it out in the open. So be ready. I am going to speak with Thorn first. I will speak with you later."  
Daphne said. "Thank you for helping me in all this. I would have been lost without your help." Sibella said. "Make my brother happy and it will all be worth it. Does it bother you that you will become a werewolf?" Daphne said. "No it does not. As long as I can be his mate I will be happy. As long as I can be a mother to Sugi and Lilly and have kids of my own with Shaggy I will be happy." Little did Daphne know but SIbella had this conversation recorded.

Daphne left tone lem a week longer then he expected to take. on a long mission. ed. d that would hurt Naruto even more. So Kurama made it go and get some sleep. Sibella looks out the window. A little while later Winnie comes into her office. Winnie and Sibella at first did not like each other. In fact at first they hated each other. However they formed a bond that was stronger than anything out there. So they knew if the other was troubled. Winnie said. "What is wrong sis? I have never seen you this worried."

Sibella said. "The meeting all hell will break lose. Our brother can either get a larger family or we will lose him in more than one way. If anything happens to Lilly, Sugi, Thorn or Daphne then it is over. If it happens we may have to kill him. " The vampire princess ended that statement with much sadness in her voice.

Winnie said. "Why not get them together before the meeting?" Sibella said. "Shaggy would not go for it. We need to get Thorn and Daphne on the same side before the meeting. We need to get Thorn to agree that Daphne needs to be his second mate."

Winnie said. "Ok I don't think it will be as hard as we think it will be. Thorn is more in tune then we think." Sibella said. "I agree and I hope you are right sis. I really hope you are right. I have never been this scared before usual our brother makes me less scared."

Scooby had come in the room. He had sensed the fight within his master. He knew what was at stake and he was also worried. He said. "The sooner we get Thorn and Daphne on the same page the better. I will go and fetch her right now so you can talk. I will stay with you in case you need the support." Scooby walked off and Winnie said. "I will get the others we will support you as well. We are all sisters we will stand together." Winnie did just that.

Thorn walked into Sibella's office and she knew something was up. Since she got married her powers grew. One thing she gained was the ability to sense emotions. She gained others but that was the most powerful one. So she could sense the nervousness in the room. She could sense that the strongest was coming from Sibella.

Thorn said. "Sibella what is wrong I can sense the nervousness coming off you?" Sibella smiled and said. "Well to be honest what I am about to say is going to be crazy and believe me I know crazy. Have you noticed anything odd about Shaggy lately?" Thorn said. "Yes I have it is almost like he is fighting something and only when both myself and Daphne are nearby him is he able to win. He is clammier around the two of us. With just me he is very claim but I feel like he is on edge. It is hard to explain."

Sibella said. "The reason you get the ideal that he is fighting something is simple. He is fighting someone. Actual he is fighting the wolf. The wolf is close to dying and by dying I mean dying. He is fighting Shaggy for control of his body. If Shaggy wins then he will have no more problems with his wolf half." Sibella took a pause before saying. "If he lose that the wolf will take over. The wolf is blood thirsty and bent upon revenge for something."

Thorn thought about it and said. "Ok that makes sense but why are Daphne and me the only ones that can claim him? Why am I not enough?" The last line was a filled with pain. Sibella hugged Thorn and said. "The wolf knows you and knows how to get around your effects. For the most part Shaggy can fight the wolf off with you but when he is anger or sad then it gets worse. He feels like he is hurting you Thorn. The wolf has been attacking him that way."

She took a pause before saying. "The wolf keeps whispering to Shaggy that Shaggy ruined your life. When Daphne is around she counters that. The wolf at this point can only attack one of you. If he use Daphne then he can't use you. That and there is another reason. I don't know if you will like it."

Thorn said. "Tell me please I have a feeling I know what it is." Sibella said. "The answer is that deep within Shaggy's heart buried deep is where he keeps the ones he loved. The ones that have the strongest effect on him are you and Daphne. Shaggy still loves Daphne and a part of him always will. The part that did love her went away when you two started to date."

Thorn said. "So the only way to stop the wolf is to have Daphne as Shaggy's second mate." It sounded like a question but the others knew it was not a question. It was not even close to a question. Sibella said. "Yes if that happens then the wolf will die and Shaggy will gain control of his powers." Thorn thought about it and said. "I wish to speak with Daphne first before I agree. I agree that it could work but I need to see how she feels about it."

SIbella said. "She does not know the plan. She does love Shaggy just as much as you do and she always has. If she was not so worried about making her family happy she never would have left him. So you will not have a hard time getting her to agree. Shaggy is the main issue." Thorn said. "I always knew he may have to have a second mate. Something always told me this. I like Daphne and I will be glad to share Shaggy with him."

Sibella said. "You are taking this much better than I thought you would." Thorn said. "I know it is the best way. You already tired others ways. I am guessing that is why you pushed your father into helping with the adoptions." Sibella smiled for Thorn was right.

Thorn said. "Well the Shaggy and the girls are out tonight so I shall take this time to speak with my future sister wife."

Next chapter a little bit of Shaggy's thoughts and the start of the talk between Thorn and Daphne.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy was out training. He liked training it made him feel better. After the breakup with Daphne he went to go and get some food to help make him feel better. However before he could get the pizza he wanted he started to feel the wolf taking over. So he ran to the forest and waited for the transformation to take hold.

When the transformation took hold he was hurt so he started to attack anything that move or walked. Thankfully nothing did so he only attacked trees. He felt great after that. He loved the feeling of the fights. Using his body as a weapon it was wonderful. Since then whenever he was upset he would train and battle. He would also do it when he was not upset.

This has allowed him to control his temper and rage over the years. Shaggy thankfully had not lost control since that night. He knew he came close a few times but not close enough. He also knew that the wolf inside of him was merging with him. Soon there would only be one. The wolf was doing everything it could to make sure it won.

The wolf kept making Shaggy doubt himself. Shaggy was worried about the meeting. His instincts were telling him that after the meeting everything would change. He long ago learned to trust his instincts so he did not ignore them. He goes and spends time with his daughters. They along with Thorn and to a smaller degree Daphne saved him from the darkness in his heart. He only hoped that no one was hurt.

Thorn had just finished with her meeting. Shaggy was out with the girls on a father daughter day so she had plenty of time to speak to Daphne. Now many would think that Thorn would be angry about this. However she was not. She understood it and knew that it was the best choice. Did she want to share Shaggy not really but again she knew it was the right thing.

Also she knew that Daphne loved Shaggy and she always had. Thorn knew that Daphne came close to not breaking up with Shaggy. Thorn knew if that happened then she would not be married to Shaggy right now. In her own mind it worked and that was all that mattered at this point.

Thorn got to Daphne's room and knocked and said. "Daphne it is me Thorn may I come in please?" Daphne lets her friend in and they sit down on the bed. Thorn says. "I know what is happing with Shaggy and I know what needs to be done. I want you to be honest about what you are feeling."  
She took a pause before saying. "If you are not honest with me I will be able to tell. If you are not honest with me I will not agree to you becoming his second mate or wife." Daphne said. "Ok I will be honest. I have hidden my feelings for too long." Thorn smiled and said. "Daphne I hate to say this but you have not hidden them very well."

Daphne was shocked by this. Thorn said. "For starters the speech you gave at our last show kind of gave it away. Now please answer my questions. First one how long have you loved Shaggy?" Daphne said. "Five weeks after we started dating and I have not stopped loving him my love for him as only grown stronger."

Thorn said. "What happened that made you see that you loved him?" Daphne smiled brightly and said but also with a hint of sadness and depression. "It was our fifth official date. He made a picnic and we watched the stars. It was getting a little chilly and I did not have a jacket. Shaggy gave me his jacket. He then pulled me into a hug." Daphne took a pause to prevent herself from losing it.

She said. "I ended up resting my head on his chest right above his heart. He held me so close and I felt safe and warm. I felt like every monster we ever faced could come after us and I would not care as long as he was holding me." She took a pause one more time before saying. "When we had to leave to go home that night he let go of me and I felt unsafe I felt cold once more. It was then that I knew that I loved him."

Daphne took a pause before saying. "After that I made every excuse I could to have his arms around me and to cuddle with him. After a few months we started to sleep in the same bed nothing more than sleeping and each night her held me. Each morning I would wake up and feel like I could run to the ends of the earth." She took a pause and said. "Since the break up all I have felt was pain, and sadness. I have not slept well since. The worst part was if I had been braver I would not feel this way."

Thorn said. "All of us know that the money was not a reason for the break up." Daphne said. "I wanted my family to be proud of me. I wanted their respect. I should have known I would never get it." Thorn said. "Ok two more questions. The first how do you feel about Sugi and Lilly?"

Daphne smiled and said. "Sugi I always liked. I watched her when she was just a baby. I was one of the first members of the gang besides Shaggy to hold her. In a way I helped raise her." Daphne paused before saying. "I broke her heart just as much as I broke Shaggy's that night."

Daphne took a pause before saying. "Lilly I like her to. Both girls are amazing and just wonderful. If I could be there mother I would be happy to." Thorn said. "Ok one more question. Were you every jealously of me?"

Daphne said. "Yes I was and not just a little a lot. I hated myself for feeling that way and I always will. Yes I was jealously of you. Yes I hated you at times. Yes I wished the relationship would fail and I could try and get back what I lost in my stupidity." Daphne said. "Now that I told you the truth I understand if you wish me to be gone."

Thorn said. "You are not the only one that was jealously Daphne. I was jealously of you for awhile. I was afraid you would take him from me. At the time I felt it would not take much to lose him to you. I knew how you felt about me I could see it and feel it. I have always known. Since I married Shaggy that power has grown." She took a pause before saying. "Let move on and be friends. We both love Shaggy and deep down he loves us both so lets get a plan together. For I sense the meeting will bring out the darkness inside of him."

Thorn then explained all that Sibella told her. The two then made a plan. For the night of the meeting it was a full moon. It was also the last full moon that the wolf inside Shaggy had. If it failed to take control then it was gone forever. Trying to be polite the group agreed to the meeting on that night since his former mother could not meet any other time. However everyone was worried.

End of chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was having trouble making it the way I wanted it. Writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

Sugi was not doing well the last few weeks ever sense she heard about meeting with her former mother. She was using her magic and practicing changing things. Lilly was with her and Lilly was practicing with her swords. It was two days before the big meeting. Lilly says. "Sis I know you are nervous what is bugging you?"

Sugi said. "I am fine sis I am not nervous at all." Lilly sighed and said. "Sis please don't lie to me. If you don't want to talk about it that is fine just say so please." Sugi said. "Ok but what gave me away?" Lilly smiled a true smile. One she had been using a lot more since she was adopted. She said. "Simple I am your sister and best friend I know much about you. Second that spell you are using. Mom says is the easiest spell to use and it is the one that took you three minutes to master also it was the one you first mastered."

Lilly took a pause and said. "Right now you are not doing it right. Instead of the silver flowers you like, the flowers are a dark black." Sugi said. "Ok I am scare no downright terrified of what might happen. I don't trust my former mother at all." She then said with tears close to coming out. "I don't want to leave you or mom and dad." Lilly pulled her sister into a hug. She said. "I will be right beside you. I will not let her take you form us. Mom and dad and Auntie Daphne and all of our Aunties will protect you."

They heard a voice say. "That is right if your former mother wants you she will have to go through me and I will not be nice." Looking up they see their mom Thorn. Sugi latches on to her mother with a death grip. Thorn rubs her daughter's hair and whispers in her ear. "We are not going to let anyway take you away. Your father and I will fight anyone to keep you with us and safe."

Sugi asked. "Where is daddy?" Thorn said. "He is starting to lose it. He is trying to control the wolf but the wolf is fighting him. Once this full moon is done with the wolf is done as well. If it cannot take over your father before that then it is gone for good. So it has been attacking your father nonstop."

Lilly said. "How worried should we be?" Thorn said. "Well that is why I need to talk to you girls. You see there is one way to ensure that your father will win. However he may not like it or he may fight the plan." Sugi was no longer sad she had to help her family so any sadness she had was gone. She had to help her brother turned father.

He was always there for her. Maybe not always physical but he was always a phone call or email away. She said. "What needs to be done?" Thorn said. "Ok girls what I am about to say promise that you will listen before assuming I am crazy." This slightly worried the girls. They mom was nervous and there mom was never nervous.

Thorn said. "Sugi how many girlfriends did your father have?" Sugi said. "I knew of at least five, only two were serious." Thorn said. "Who where they?" Sugi was confused by these questions but answered anyway. "They were Auntie Daphne and you mom." Thorn said. "In your fathers heart he has love. Love for his sisters, love for you two his daughters, love for his friends, and love for me and Daphne."

Lilly said. "So we need to get dad to take Auntie Daphne as his second wife and then the wolf will not be able to take over." Sugi said. "In this way the wolf will have to work twice as hard and since it is weak at the moment. It will only weaken the wolf more." Thorn smiled she had two very smart daughters. She was very proud of them.

Thorn said. "How do you feel about that idea? Daphne does not want to do it without you two wanting her in your life. She wants to be your mother as well." Sugi said. "When I was younger I always hoped that she would be my sister in law. I always saw her as a part of my family. So I am all for it." Sugi raised her hands and allowed the wind to pick up. She then shaped it into a spear. She said. "However if she hurts him I will end her."

Lilly said. "It is odd I will not deny that. However I know with dad that he is odd so in a way it makes sense. What I am trying to say is I am ok with it as long as everyone is happy in the end." She pulled out her swords and said. "I will cut her if she hurts him." Thorn smiled she was not at all scared at this. In fact she admitted she found it cute. She thought it was great that her daughters were protective of her husband.

Sugi said. "So mom do you guys have a plan?" Thorn said. "To be honest no we do not. We keep trying to come up with one but none seem to work." Lilly and Sugi looked at each other and both turned toward Thorn and said at the same time. "Just use the direct approach." Thorn thought about it and then faced palmed. The ideal was so simple yet it was so brilliant at the same time.

Sugi said. "You and Daphne need to find him. Once you do then mom you need to kiss him." Lilly took over for her sister and said. "Then Daphne needs to kiss him. In that kiss she needs to pour all the love she has for dad." Sugi took over and said. "Once that happens he will be confused so Mom you should kiss him again. Then let him know what you two are thinking. Be honest with him both of you."

Lilly said. "Daphne needs to tell her feelings. She can't hide them anymore." Sugi said. "Dad will be stubborn you two need to be just as stubborn." Thorn hugged her daughters and told Daphne to come in. The red head was outside the room so she had heard everything that was said. She was a little nervous about what the girls would do to her if she upset them.

Daphne said. "So I know what to do. I think we should do it before the meeting." Thorn says. "I agree with that." Sibella popped in. No one even reacted at this. Not even Daphne she got use to it. At first it kind of freaked her out. However now it did not. Sibella said. "If you can make it work, then I think it would be a great idea."

Thorn said. "Why did you not try this before?" Sibella said. "It would not have been as good as it is coming from me. I know that it can work and will work. The three of you will be happy together however getting Shaggy to agree will not be easy."

Sugi said. "Mom just point out that he is not betraying or hurting you. That will help." Lilly said. "The last resort is us. Use me and Sugi if you have to." Sibella said. "Yes that will work but only if nothing else does." Thorn said. "I agree so here is what we are going to do." She then outlined her plan. Then Thorn and Daphne went to talk to Shaggy. The whole way there Daphne was nervous. However she was not going to back down. She lost Shaggy once she was not going to do it again.

End chapter. Sorry it took so long. Class have started again so updates will be slowly plus I am working on another story. However it will be done.


	5. Chapter 5

Speical thanks to BartWLewis for the awesome reviews and helped me get the motivation I needed.

I do not own Scooby Doo

Shaggy was sitting and trying to control the wolf. It was attacking his mind much harder now. The wolf was close to being absorbed by Shaggy it did not want to die so it was fighting with all it had. Shaggy was scared that he might hurt someone. This is why he hid himself away from the others.

He got a wiff of two scents his wife and his best human friend were coming. The wolf was not happy at this when both were near his host he could not win. The wolf knew it was a losing battle and he would be absorbed into his host. However he was stubborn and always felt that his foes had to earn their victory. So he may die but he was going to make Shaggy work and suffer. Unlike the Broncos in Super Bowl 48 the wolf thought. (Sorry had to add that.)

Shaggy smiled when the two walked into the room. He had isolated himself so as to not harm Sugi or Lilly. Thorn could handle him if he lost control. Sugi and Lilly while both were very strong were not strong enough yet. Someday they would surpass him but they were not ready yet. Shaggy looked forward to that day.

Shaggy got up from the ground and before he could speak Thorn kissed him. She had turned into her wolf form. In it her eyes were the same green color only slightly darker. Her fur was black but had streaks of red on it. She could like Shaggy walk on two legs. He gladly returned the kiss. Kissing Thorn was one of his favorite activities. She said. "Shaggy something is about to happen right now. When it happens just go with it and pretend we are not married." She turned back into her human form and took a pause and held up her hand to stop the protest she said. "I know this sound odd but please trust me it is important."

Shaggy not knowing what his wife was planning or thinking but fully trusting her anyway just nodded and said. "Ok so I will react with my instincts. Is that what you are asking me?" Thorn smiled and said. "Yes that is what I am saying." Daphne was nervous no actual she was downright scared. She had seen many scary things in her life. Yes most of the monsters were fake but they were still scary.

However what she was about to do scared her more than anything in this world. So much could go wrong. If Shaggy rejected her she would lose all that had kept her going and she did not honestly know what she would do. So she went up to Shaggy and kissed him. For a few seconds she felt nothing and she was about to pull away until she felt Shaggy kissing her back the same way he use to kiss her.

Now Shaggy had a reputation of not being the brightest. Velma and Fred use to look down on him and not really listen to what he had to say. In the reports to the media any think that painted Shaggy as being smart were covered up. Velma would take the credit. Fred no longer did that.

Daphne also use to treat him that way until she started to date him and fall in love with him. So that being said Shaggy had a good idea what was about to happen. He looks over at Daphne and he can feel the nervousness rolling off of her. He sees her walking up to him and sees her slowly moving her lips to his.

He then feels her lips on his in a kiss. At first he was stunned. He started to panic. His wife was a witch and a very powerful one and she was right next to him. However he remembered her words so as he felt Daphne pulling away he pulled her back and kissed her like he use to kiss her. After the need for air became more powerful the two pulled away.

Shaggy then pulled Thorn into a kiss. Thorn was surprised and a little annoyed that was her job kissing him after Daphne kissed him. He then sat down and pulled his wife close to him. Daphne sat down and a little bit away. Shaggy said. "Ok can you both please tell me what is going on? Thorn why are you so calm about what just happened? Daphne why did you kiss me?"

Thorn said. "There really is nothing to be upset about. Shaggy I know that the wolf is fighting you. I know that you have doubts about yourself and I know the wolf is playing on them. I also know that the only time he has no influence on you is when both myself and Daphne are nearby." She gently kissed Shaggy.

Thorn said. "I was always able to sense this and your sisters only confirmed it with me. Bottom line is Daphne needs to be your second wife or mate. I know you do not like the idea of having two wives or mates but I am ok with it." Shaggy said. "I am not against a second mate if she is needed but I am not sure if I trust you Daphne. You hurt me once and in nearly caused me to destroy the city. I like you Daphne and on some level I love you just as much as I do Thorn but I am not sure if the risk is worth it."

Daphne was stunned she did not think Shaggy would say that. She was hoping he would she did not think he would just come out and say it. She said. "I know and I know you doubt me and on some level you hate me. I have done many things that I have hatred myself for. However breaking up with you is the one that I have hated myself the most for." She took a pause and started to softly cry. She could no longer hold in the tears. She had been holding them in for years.

She said. "Each time I think of that night I feel like a knife is being stabbed in my heart. I sometimes feel like doing just that. The pain will be less that way." She took a pause before saying. "I know I hurt you badly all that I ask is to give me a chance. I love you and I want to be by your side. I will do anything to prove that what I am saying is true."

Shaggy said. "I can feel it in your kiss Daphne. I know how you feel. I have always known how you felt. I could feel it. That is why I waited so long to start dating once more after the breakup. I knew you loved me and did not want to breakup with me. So I waited and hoped you would want to get back together. However I met Thorn and my instincts told me to pursue a relationship with her so I did."

Thorn asked. "So are you going to accept her as your mate?" Shaggy said. "Logical it is wrong. It is wrong on so many levels it does not feel right." He took a pause before saying. "However I was never one to do things logical and my heart is telling me to accept her as my second mate." Daphne seemed very happy by it.

Shaggy said. "However Daphne if you hurt me again or hurt Sugi or Lilly I will kill mate or no mate." Daphne walked over to Shaggy and wad pulled into a deep kiss. The kiss turned more passionate and soon Shaggy and Daphne were making love to each other. Once Daphne had passed out when Shaggy marked her and transformed her he started to make love to Thorn. She like Daphne passed out.

After they were done Shaggy picked up his wives and carried them to the bed. He got in the middle and Thorn and Daphne cuddle up to him. All three were in there wolf forms. Daphne was red her fur was bright red just like her hair. Her eyes were the same brown just darker. She was beyond beautiful in Shaggy's eyes just like Thorn.

He then kissed each of his wives or mates and fell asleep as he pulled them closer to him. Inside his mind he saw the wolf. The wolf said. "You have won my friend it is over. I can't fight you when both of them are near you. Now that you have bonded with the red head I have no hope." He took a pause and said. "I will go quietly and with dignity my friend. All the negative parts of me will go away except the urge to protect your pack."

He started to fade away and after a few minutes he was gone. Shaggy still held his guard in case it was a trick seeing as it was not one he started to pray for the wolf. He may have not liked the wolf but Shaggy would give respect to his fallen foes. He said. "Have a good afterlife."

End of chapter

Sorry it took so long it was hard to write.


	6. Chapter 6

First part takes place after Daphne and Thorn go to talk to Shaggy. Second part takes place the morning after.

I own nothing

Sugi and Lilly once there mom and aunt left the room switched to one of the things they like to do the most. They were dueling with swords. Lilly was using her twin swords. Sugi was using her sword. Like her sister her sword was forged by her, her mom and her dad and her sister. Her whole family helped forge it. Both felt that the ones they loved most were with them in battle.

Unlike Lilly Sugi rather use one sword. It was about six inches long with a dark blue hilt. Both girls took really good care of their swords. The duel lasted for about 20 minutes. Neither was able to land a hit. Lilly smirked and said. "You have gotten much better at that sis." Sugi smiled and said. "I had great teachers."

Lilly smiled and said. "So how are you feeling?" Sugi said. "I am no longer worried about my former mother. I know dad and mom and mom will protect me. I also know you have my back." Lilly said. "You never have to doubt that especially me I will always have your back. How about Aunt Daphne becoming are mom?"

Sugi said. "I think you know that but the question is how do you feel and to answer your question anyway. I am happy that she is going to be our mom as well. I always wished she was a part of my family. I always called her my sister." She took a pause before asking. "Another question how are you feeling about all that has happened." Lilly said. "As long as she does not hurt dad I don't care. I am worried that someone might hurt you sis or someone else I love. However I will fight on. I will not back down. I have a family and I will not let anyone harm this family. "

Sugi hugged her sister. The girls did not know who was older and who was younger. It never mattered to them. If asked by strangers, which was not often by the way. The girls said they were twins that were born on the same day they just not look alike. The girls went to go and check on their parents. They looked in the room to see all three adults on the bed and Thorn and Daphne were cuddled up to Shaggy. Daphne had fur this much they could see.

The girls walked away and went to bed. Before they went to bed Sugi said. "So it looks like we have a second mom." Lilly said. "Yes we do why are you laughing?" Sugi said. "Simple I can just imagine my former mothers face and Velma's face or Uncle Fred." Lilly thought about and she started to laugh as well. For it was funny. She knew that Velma would be furious. Lilly did not care since she felt the smart one was not good enough for her daddy.

Daphne woke up and she could tell a few things right away. One she was naked. Two she was resting next to a man that was also naked. Thinking that last night was a dream she started to panic not knowing what was going on or who she was in bed with naked. So she slowly gets up and sees that she is next to Shaggy. She also sees an equally naked Thorn.

Daphne looks down and notices that she is covered in fur. Her fur is red just like her hair. Knowing that last night was not a dream she lays down and cuddles up with Shaggy with a smiled on her face. She then remembered something she heard last night. She thought it was in a dream but now that she thought about it she knew it was not the case. She heard Shaggy say he loved her.

A few hours later the others wok up and at first Shaggy panicked since he could feel two naked females next to him. He then remembered what had happened. He heard a soft voice say. "So how are you feeling?" Shaggy looked at Thorn and said. "Good everything is good right now. The wolf is gone he said last night that he could not fight anymore so he went out with dignity instead." Daphne said with sadness laced into her voice. "I guess that means I am not needed."

She was still in her wolf form. Shaggy said. "For that no you are not needed but I need you and want you by my side Daphne." Thorn said. "Last night Shaggy marked you which is why you are covered in fur so you are his second mate and you are here to stay with us." She took a pause before saying. "If getting rid of the wolf was my only goal I would have had you stay by our side until he died. I would not have gone through all this Daphne. I would not have questioned you. I would not have gotten my daughters or daughters involved."  
Shaggy said. "Yes I was not very nice last night and for that I am sorry. I do love you Daphne and I love you Thorn. I do not want to be without either of you. I was anger and confused. I still am a little bit but it is going away. " Daphne kissed him and said. "As long as you want me I will be here. I will never leave your side again." Shaggy asked. "What about your family?"

Daphne said. "I disowned them and told them to leave me alone." Thorn said. "This will be hard but I think you should try and reconnect with them. We will help you." Shaggy said. "I agree we will help you after I deal with my former mother." Daphne said. "Ok but I want to rub it in their face that I am your mate."

Shaggy said. "You are my wife and mate. I am pretty sure Sibella talked with her father and he would have it set up." Daphne transformed to her human form and the three got up to get ready for the day. Daphne asked. "Shaggy who is Lilly's mother?" Shaggy said. "How many cat creatures have we run into in our adventures? There are only two actual three but only two females." Daphne thought about it and it clicked after awhile.

"You mean." She said before they heard Lilly say. "My birth mother was known as Lina and she tried to kill you guys." Daphne hugged Lilly and said. "I am not going to hold that against you. You are not her and will never be like her. I am sure your daddy has already told you that." Lilly hugged her mom tightly. Sugi hugged her and said. "I am glad you are a part of the family now."

The family ate breakfast and sure enough Sibella popped in and told everyone that Shaggy was now married to Daphne legally and she was the adopted mother of Sugi and Lilly as well. She also told him that he was married still to Thorn. The Count popped in as well and said. "I did not know that polygamy was allowed in this state. It was a lot of fun to do." (The State will be Maine and I do not know if that is allowed I made it up. First state that came to mind.)  
Shaggy said. "Daphne if you want a ceremony we can do it." Daphne kissed him and said. "I am ok without it. Just knowing I am your wife makes me happy. However I do want a ring. This way when we meet my former family I can hurt them more."The Count said. "The meeting is going to be fun. A lot of fun." He popped away and so did Sibella.

The day before the meeting the family just spent time together. Stacy called and said. "I look forward to the day tomorrow and seeing my wonderful family. I also hope you bring the coconut cake. I know Velma liked it as well." Shaggy said. "Ok mom I will gladly bring the coconut cake. I know how much you love it." The phone was on speaker so everyone heard what was said.  
Sugi said. "Dad she hates coconuts and cake." Thorn and Daphne knew right away that Shaggy was nervous. Shaggy said. "Sugi when are dad was alive he sometimes went on missions or would work long hours. He feared that we would be used to hurt him or that he might be forced to trick us into being hurt." He took a pause before saying. "So he created several systems and codes that were used when one of us was in distress."

All of them got it. Thorn said. "So she is warning us." Shaggy said. "Yes but what I am not sure of." Daphne said. "I think we need to be careful and why did she mention Velma?" Shaggy said. "Fred told me that the last threat Velma made to him was Bo was going to take his son away. I think my former mother is trying to warn us that Bo is going to try something. Last I heard Bo was working for the federal government. " Sibella appeared out of nowhere and said. "He will have to get by me and I will end him like I did her if I have to."

Lilly said. "I will end her no one will harm my family. Aunty please don't protect me this time. I know you are trying to help me and save me form darkening my soul but you can't always be there for me to fight my battles." Sibella said. "I know but I look at you and I see the little girl that was beaten and scared and innocent. I promise if it is needed I will not fight for you or prevent you from killing to defend your family."The entire family in the room hugged each other. Shaggy went to bed with his wives that night. In the middle of the night the girls asked if they could sleep with their parents.

End of Chapter

It looks like Daphne has been accepted and all is well for her. Next chapter the meeting and what is Bo planning? Find out next time


	7. Chapter 7

Ok it is now time for the meeting.

(When Stacy is thinking of Shaggy and Sugi she will still think of them as her children.)

Stacy Rogers was nervous and annoyed. She was nervous since her children hated her so much that they called themselves her former children. She was finally given a chance to prove that she had redeemed herself and she was hoping for the best. She was also nervous and annoyed since one of Velma's allies wanted revenge and was using her to do it.

The person had threatened her not to say anything. Luckily this person did not know the code that was used by Stacy and her children. So she was really happy when Shaggy got the message from her. She really hoped that Shaggy would not come. However she knew her son and she knew that he would come if only to protect her. She did not understand why her son would help her.

A little voice in her heart told her. "It is because he is a good person deep down. You have raised him well to be that person. Plus deep down he still cares." Stacy knew the voice was right. She prayed that no one was hurt. She also prayed that if Thorn was there she was not hurt.

The meeting had arrived. Daphne had a ring on her finger it was a diamond with a small emerald next to it on a black band. Daphne loved it and vowed never to take it off. Right now she was holding Sugi who was freaked out at this point. She was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to the meeting.

The meeting was in a picnic area that was in the middle of a forest. It was dangerous very dangerous for both sides. Whatever Bo was planning he could easily spring the trap. However Shaggy's allies could easily hide as well. The forest was there domain and all of them felt comfortable in it. Even Daphne was comfortable. Before she mated with Shaggy she never really liked the forest now it felt different it felt like home.

Thorn always loved the forest even as a little girl. She figured it was her witch powers that made it so. Sugi felt the same way. Lilly loved it to for it was one of the few places she could be free and be herself until she was adopted. Shaggy like Daphne use to not like the forest now he loved it. Once he became a werewolf he started to like the forest it felt like home.

Stacy was sitting in the middle of a clearing. She sees the group coming. She is surprised to see Daphne but does not show it. She says. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Sugi said. "Miss Rogers we are willing to listen." Stacy said. "Thank you that is all I want is a chance." Shaggy said. "Ok first off Bo come on out. We know you are there. I am really not in the mood for games we came here to speak to my former mother. You are being annoying."

50 guys all armed heavily step out of the woods and surround Shaggy and his family. In the led was Bo. He had changed since Zombie Island. Before people describe him as a nice guy that would help others even off duty. After he became nasty and would start to beat people. Any female he caught doing a crime he would let them off if they let him screw them. If the woman refused he would screw her and throw her in jail. If she agreed he would screw her and then throw her in jail anyway. He would threaten woman on the street with the same thing.

He blamed the members of Mystery Inc for what happened. Needless to say it was not their fault but he blamed them anyway. He wanted to kill them. Shaggy and Fred he was going to murder. While Velma and Daphne he was going to rape and then murder. Actual he was planning on using them as toy. However Velma was able to convince him to aid her in her revenge plan.

Before Velma was killed by Sibella she spoke with Bo. Bo had not heard anything so he waited but got tired of waiting. So he found Stacy and forced her to aid him in his revenge. Looking at Daphne and Thorn he changed his plan. He was going to kill Shaggy and then take Thorn and Daphne and then rape them. The two girls he would keep them locked away until they were old enough to do that.

Bo said. "I have you surrounded surrender and I will not kill you. Give up and I will let you watch as I rape those four with you before I kill you and them." Thorn and Daphne quickly grabbed Sugi and Lilly and shielded them. Shaggy said his voice was as a hard as steel. "Would you please repeat what you said I am not sure I heard you correctly?" Bo smirked and said. "I am going to rape the ones with you before I kill you I might even let my buddies join in."

A figure jumped and grabbed Stacy and pulled her with the others. The figure then jumped next to Shaggy. It was Sibella. She was mad or so very mad. Sibella said. "I am joining you in this battle. Everyone is safe." What happened next was not pleasant and weaker people would have had nightmares. In a matter of seconds 49 men were on the ground dead. Shaggy and SIbella working together with their claws were able to end them all. Bo was freaked out.

Velma told him the purple haired one was a vampire so he was ready for her. He took out a huge amount of Holy Water and threw it at the vampire. Sibella was mad very mad. She said. "This was my favorite dress and you ruined it. Your little girlfriend was never able to tell you that Holy Water does not affect me all it does is get me wet. I don't like to be wet."

Shaggy with great speed rushed at Bo and had him by his neck. Shaggy then snapped his neck in two. Sibella feed on some of the men that were still alive. She had not feed in a while so she was hungry. Sibella using her mental connection with Thorn and Daphne said. "He will crack later it is not going to be pretty."

Shaggy got to his former mother and said. "I am willing to give you a chance but right now I am not in the mood. I will let Sugi decide if you deserve a chance." Sugi said. "I am willing dad but am not willing to call you mom anymore. Thorn and Daphne have been better mothers to me that is why I called them mom." Stacy said. "I understand and I don't think we will ever get to that point so maybe we should not try. It seems this family is broken beyond repair." Shaggy said. "I agree you have taught me a few things so I will always remember them. Have a good life."

Stacy hugged her children one more time and the gang left. As they were leaving she said. "Congratulations Daphne both you and Thorn take care of him please. " Daphne smiled and said. "Thank you I am glad I am his second wife." Thorn said. "We will take care of him you can be sure of that." The group made it to the car and drove off. It was the last time Stacy Roger was seen by that group. She died ten years later. Her heart was broken too much. They were at her funeral.

On the way back Thorn drove since Sugi begged her daddy to hold her. Shaggy did and she fell asleep. She felt nothing when she left her former mother nothing at all. She wanted to feel guilty but did not.

End of chapter. Next chapter Daphne makes plans to meet her former family.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since the showdown in the forest as the family was now calling it. Sugi and Lilly were not scared of there daddy's actions. No they accepted it. Thorn and Daphne it turned them on. A few things had happened since the showdown. The first was the family explained to Luna and Dusk about Daphne becoming Shaggy's second wife or mate. The two figuring it was normal did not think much of it. They welcomed Daphne with open arms.

Daphne had been debating on how to approach her former family. Thankfully or not depending on how one looked at it the problem was solved for her. Somehow her former family had found her. A letter was sent to her at the Ghoul School. Daphne did not know how it happened. Sibella was worried about the safety of her girls.

She said. "I know you have been on the edge Daphne about seeing your former family. Now I must ask that you meet with them. I need to figure out how much they know about the girls here." Daphne understood and accepted it. The letter basically stated that the family was giving Daphne one more chance to do as they say and be a good daughter. All she had to do was come home and stop teaching and marry a man they picked out for her.

So Daphne called her former mother and acted like the perfect child that admitted they made a mistake and wanted to make amends. Daphne was close to begging for forgiveness. Her former mother was completely fooled by this. Back at Daphne's former home her former mother said to the rest of the family. "She will be back in a few days and then we can get her the way we want her to be. She admitted she was wrong."

Her older sister Daisy (Making it up can't remember her sister's names.) laughed and said. "You are really foolish mom to actual think that. She is coming for other reasons." There mother said. "I am right I heard her voice." Daisy laughed and said. "Ok keep on living in your delusional world I will be there to laugh at you." Daisy was one of the few that supported Daphne. She was the only one in the family that yelled at Daphne for breaking up with Shaggy. She remembered that day well.

Flashback

Daisy was with her little sister Daphne who had just been told by their parents that Daphne had to break up with Shaggy. Daisy liked Shaggy since he was one of the few guys that did not care about a person's looks or what they had in life procession wise. He only cared about what was in the heart and sometimes mind.

Daisy said to Daphne. "I cannot pick for you or tell you what to do. However I can say if you breakup with Shaggy and date Fred like mom and dad want you will be making the biggest mistake in your life." Daphne said. "I know that but I want mom and dad proud of me so I have no choice." Daisy walked out of the room. Knowing her sister was being stupid.

Later that night Daphne had returned home. The look on her younger sister's face told her all that she needed to know. She said. "You really are stupid. If I thought I had a chance with him I would so date him but your lose when another woman takes him. I hope you can handle it." Daphne said. "I know the worst part is he acted as if he knew I would breakup with him. I have made the biggest mistake of my life." Daisy said. "The only thing you can do is hope for the best and hope someday he will want you back. Trying now will not end well."

End flashback

Daisy got a private message form Daphne. You see Daphne had kept in touch with Daisy so Daisy knew that Daphne was at a school. Daisy did not know the school was full of Ghouls. She knew that Shaggy married Thorn and adopted his little sister and another girl. She also knew that Shaggy married Daphne and had two wives.

She was ok with it and was happy for her little sister. She only hoped that Shaggy and Thorn would come to the house for it would be a lot of fun to see the fireworks going off. When she was told what happened she called Daphne and congratulated her and warned Shaggy not to harm her little sister. Shaggy responded that he would not dream of it. Daisy was the oldest and Daphne was the youngest yet Daisy had soft spot for Daphne. Since Daphne never cared about money.

About four days later the family arrived at Daphne's home which was a large mansion. They meet Daisy in the town and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw Daphne's ring and her nieces. She hugged them tightly and was happy to hear them call her auntie. Sugi and Lilly could sense Daisy's heart and she was ok in their book.  
Daisy did have to blush at seeing Shaggy he was very handsome. She said. "Well mom and dad and the others are going to flip. It is going to be good." Daphne said. "What is he like?" Daisy knew she was speaking about the man there parents wanted Daphne to marry. Daisy said. "He is good looking that is about the only thing he has going for him and the massive amount of money he has. Calling him a jerk would be an insult to jerks everywhere."

At this everyone laughed. Daphne's parents were smiling like loons. Her future husband at least in their eyes was thinking of all the things he could do to her. Needles to say but I shall say it anyway he was in for a rude awakening. It was going to be a lot of fun.

End of chapter.

Sorry but I figure that meeting should be its own chapter. I just wanted to point out that not everyone in Daphne's former family agreed with what she did. She has one friend in her former family.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this story is reaching the end. This plus one more and it will be the end of the story.

In this chapter the showdown between Daphne's former family and a little surprise insert evil laugh

I own nothing

Daphne Rogers and Daisy Blake were the smart ones in the Blake family. The Blake family had a lot of money. The children grew up spoiled and selfish. They grew up thinking you could get anything in life as long as you were pretty or handsome and had money. Only Daisy did not fully embrace that not even once. How that was possible was a mystery that was never solved. Daphne did a little bit until she met the rest of Mystery Inc. She then toned down the negative parts of herself.

However she still kept some of her selfishness and vanity that looks were everything. Once she started to date Shaggy she dropped it all together. He brought out of her the selfless person who was no longer vain all the time. She was still vain form time to time but she was never nasty about it. As Shaggy and Thorn put it Daphne was a beautiful woman. No need to be ashamed of it.

Both Daisy and Daphne did not use much of the family's money. They only used it when there was an emergency. The other sisters were dependent upon it. It was like a drug to them it was scary. Sadly no 12 step group existed for this. The parents of the Blake girls Jack and Jill used the money to get the girls to behave the way they wanted them to. (I know the names are lame.)

It did not work on Daisy or Daphne so Jack and Jill had to use other methods. Daphne they held the thought of making them proud of her over her head. Daisy they used the same thing. However Jack and Jill have notice that lately it did not work. Daisy had stopped caring.

Usually with Daphne's words parents would take a good hard look at what they have done to cause it. Or they would not it could go either way. Jack and Jill it did not work for them. Instead they ignored them and figured Daphne would call back and beg for forgiveness. Daisy laughed when Daphne said those words for the phone was on speaker when she called and begged to be forgiven. Daphne was a good actress.

After Daphne told her former mother she was dead to her she emailed Daisy and told her what her plan was. Daisy responded back with a simple good luck sis. She cheered when Daphne told her she was Shaggy's wife. All the signs that Daphne was not going to actual ask for forgiveness were there yet Jack and Jill ignored them.

Walking in the house was their oldest daughter and their youngest daughter. Also were two more adults and two little girls. The adults were a man and a woman. The man they knew was Shaggy. Now Jack and Jill never disliked Shaggy for he was an honest guy and would help his friends. They respected that. However they did not think he was the right man for their daughter. He was not of the same class. (Sorry in my social work class we are discussing classism I could not resist.)

The woman they know is Thorn they had seen their daughter perform with her. They admitted that Daphne was very good but it reflected badly on the family Daphne playing in a rock and roll band. The girls they did not know. Nor did they notice that the two girls carried swords. The family noticed a tall guy with black hair and brown eyes. Shaggy admitted he was a very good looking guy. His name was Steve. Steve had his looks and his money but nothing else. When it came to brains he was an idiot of the highest degree. That is insulting idiots who have a hard time as it is.

He had been told about Daphne's past yet he asked. "Who are you?" This was aimed at Shaggy. Shaggy said. "So he has money and looks but not brains. Well I must say Daphne you parents sure know how to pick people. At least with Fred they were a little closer." Daphne said. "Former parents Shaggy."

Jill said. "But you said on the phone you had seen the error of your ways." Daphne said. "I called for a few reasons. The first is the school I work at I need to see how much you know about the students there and if they are in danger by your knowledge." She took a pause before saying. "That was why I came. I was going to come but not for a couple more years. I had hoped you would have seen what you did to me and be sorry for it but I see that it false. I had hoped to introduce you to a grandchild."

Jack asked. "Why are they here?" Daphne said. "I would like you to meet my sister wife Thorn my daughter's Sugi and Lilly." She pointed to each of them in turn. She then kissed Shaggy and said. "My husband Shaggy you already know well." Jack and Jill were furious they finally noticed the ring on Daphne's finger. They did not notice Thorn also had a ring on her finger.

They said to Thorn. "So you lost so much for being a big time rock star you can't get anyone." Thorn smirked and kissed Shaggy. Thorn said. "You were told by Daphne this is my sister wife. Since she said she was married to Shaggy that would mean I am married to Shaggy as well. It is safe to say that Daphne did not get her detective skills or brains form you." (In the newest series actual all the series her parents are idiots.)

Shaggy said. "Well Daisy did raise Daphne and she is a smart person so maybe that had something to do with it." Daisy blushed at the praise she was given. No one had given her praise like that. She knew Shaggy did not want anymore wives which was sad to her since she would have loved to been with him. O well she thought my sister is happy so that is all that matters. (No she will not become Shaggy's mate. She was created to give Daphne one ally in her family.)

Steve said to Daphne. "I have a lot of money you will never have to work and you can have anything you want. Plus I am better looking them him and have more money." Shaggy said. "You are correct about the money and I must admit you are a good looking man." Thorn said. "Yes but not as good looking as you." Daphne said. "Also he does not look that smart." The money was not true. Shaggy had saved every cent her earned. Let s just say it was a lot.

Steve made a move to punch Daphne in the stomach however he was stopped by a few things. Four swords were aimed at various body parts stopping him from hitting the red head. Thorn had one aimed at his manhood. Sugi had one aimed at his neck and Lilly had her two swords aimed at his stomach. Shaggy, Thorn, and Daphne had all learned how to use swords. It was Shaggy that taught everyone. He first taught Lilly when she was younger. He was a master sword's men.

Shaggy said. "Our girls are very protective of us." Shaggy said. "Now you are an innocent person in all this. You seem like a nice guy so I am going to allow you to leave without any injury." Steve saw the look of rage in Shaggy's eyes. He was not the smartest but he knew when to back away. So he said what many argue was the smartest thing in his life. "Thank you I shall not bug you anymore." He then left and no one saw him again. He died when he was in his 80ties. He had a few kids with him and some grandkids. After the meeting with Shaggy he became smarter and nicer. He was missed by many.

Daphne said to her other sisters. "Get out and stay out you have lost any chance of earning my forgiveness and respect. Due to you all I nearly lost something I could not stand to lose. Daisy you may stay." Once the others left Daisy saw a woman with long purple hair and bright green eyes step out of nowhere.

She garbed Jack and Jill. She then said. "They nothing of the true nature of the school they hired someone to hack into Daisy's email and followed the trail. The girls are safe and I am sorry Daphne for forcing you to do this sooner then you wished." Daphne said. "Think nothing of it." The family left and Daisy followed. She said. "I know that you guys are hiding something I will not ask but just know I am on your side."

Shaggy smiled and said. "Daph do you think she can be trusted?" Daphne said. "Yes I think she can." They all went to a hotel and Shaggy said. "Daisy what you are about to hear and see you cannot tell anyone. Do you understand?" Daisy nodded that she understood.

Lilly took off her amulet and allowed the disguise to disappear. Daisy started to pet the girl which caused Lilly to purr which got her annoyed. Daisy said. "Sorry I could not resist you just looked so cute I could not help myself." Only her dad and moms had pet her before and she only liked it when they did it. With them it relaxed her.

Shaggy, Thorn and Daphne transformed as well. Daisy was a little surprised but did not seem to care. The trio turned back to normal and Thorn said. "One more thing I am a witch." She proved it by turning Shaggy's hair pink. Shaggy said. "Why do you always do that?" Thorn smirked and said. "You look cute with pink hair."

Sugi said. "I am a witch as well." She turned her dad's hair back to normal. Daisy said. "So my sister is a werewolf. Her husband is one. Her sister wife is a witch slash werewolf and her daughters one is a cat girl and the other is a witch." Daisy said. "Seems normal to me." The next morning everyone went home.

It had been three months since the family fight and things had gotten better a lot better. Daphne and Thorn the last few days had been sick. They had been able to hide it form Shaggy. Shaggy was out with the girls today so they went to see Tanis.

Tanis after examining them said. "Well I have good news. You are both expecting. You are both about a month along." Both women were very happy to hear this. They then set out to make plans to tell Shaggy that they were pregnant.

That night when Shaggy got home he knew something was up. It was late so the girls went right to bed. Shaggy went upstairs to see his wives. They were waiting for him and he could tell by their faces that they had news for him.

He got into his night cloths seeing as his wives were in there night dress's. When he sat down the two each took a hand and put it on their stomach's. Thorn said. "We have some big news for you." Daphne said. "We hope you are happy about it."

At the same time they said. "We are pregnant." Shaggy kissed both Thorn and Daphne hard and started to cry tears of joy. He said. "I am so happy to hear this. How far along are you?" Thorn said. "We are about a month along." Daphne said. "We are looking forward to giving birth."

Shaggy pulled his wives close to him and smiled. The next morning the parents told the girls the news and they were very happy that they were going to be big sisters. They both looked forward to it.

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Ok this is the final chapter. I wish to thank everyone for reading this trilogy to the end.

It had been three hundred years. Shaggy was lying on his bed. He had a good life but he had been lonely the last year. Around him were his children and grandchildren. Thorn had given him four more daughters and Daphne had given him four sons. All of his children had the wolf powers. All of them had done great things with their lives. Sugi and Lilly were great big sisters. They watched over and protected there siblings.

Sugi helped train her witch sisters and Lilly taught them how to use a blade. The girls were never able to beat their father in a fight. Even when he reached close to 350 years old he was still in great shape. Not much was able to bring him down.

Sibella's dream of a world were humans and monsters live in peace came true. A year ago today Daphne died in her sleep. She died in her husband's arms. It took Thorn and Shaggy and the rest of the family four months to move on from her death. Once they came to terms with it Thorn died much the same as her sister wife. Daisy ended up marrying Shaggy and becoming his mate as well. She gave him two daughters and two sons. She died in her sleep as well two weeks after Thorn did.

That was nine months ago. Shaggy was the last of his friends. All of the Ghoul School gang had been killed in a final battle. It was after that battle that true peace was obtained. Scooby missing his mate died a few weeks later. The heartbreak was too much for him. Fred's son Bob fought alongside his monster friends. He was killed as well but his death gave the allied monster forces the time they needed. (Story may or may not come)

Luna and Dusk had four children together. They convinced Shaggy to give the sperm for it. So in a way he had children with them as well without having sex with them. They died in each other's arms when they were hundred. Their children helped fight in the battle.

Sugi married a boy she meet and had two children with him both fully grown. Lilly never married. She did not find anyone worthy. All of them only wanted her for her body not for her brain or heart. She did adopted a few monster girls like her daddy did that helped her.

Shaggy looked at his children. Lilly and Sugi were by his side holding his hand. He said. "My children I feel my time is up. I just don't have the strength to go on anymore. I miss your mothers so much. I can see and hear them calling out to me."

Sugi said. "Then go dad go we will be ok." She gently kissed him on the forehead. Sugi said. "We love you dad and know you are watching out for us." She to gently kissed him. Shaggy said. "I have done things in life I am not proud of. I have hurt many and killed many. Yet I must have done something right if I had wonderful children such as you guys."

He took a pause before saying. "Always remember what we taught you and stick together. I hope we will see each other again someday. I love all of you we love all of you." Shaggy closed his eyes for the final time. The final member of Mystery Inc died. He allowed the darkness to overtake him.

He sees in front of him all the ones he loves. Thorn, Daphne and Daisy rush up to him and embrace him in a hug and kiss. The family reunited once more goes to a home they have been given and just hold each other. They set out to watch their family and help if needed. A couple of hundred years later Sugi and Lilly join them in heaven.

End I know it was short and sappy but I wish to work on another story. Stay tuned for it.


End file.
